IGUAL A SU PADRE
by Zafy
Summary: El golpe lo había tomado tan desprevenido que tuvo que apretar los ojos y soltar las cosas que tenía entre los brazos; junto con el sonido de su cuerpo dando contra el piso de piedra, sonaron los frascos de tinta rompiéndose.


Notas:

Este one shot fue escrito para la comunidad de LJ, en la celebración por el cumpleaños de Draco: Dracothon.

Título: ** Igual a su padre **

Reto: Reto 6: De tal palo, tal astilla. http : / / dracothon . livejournal . com /

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius - Harry/Draco

Rating: General

Género: Slash

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, si fuera así, Draco sería solo mío… Todo pertenece a JK y lo que escribo no producirá ningún bien, solo espero que algo de diversión.

**Igual a su padre  
><strong>

El golpe lo había tomado tan desprevenido que tuvo que apretar los ojos y soltar las cosas que tenía entre los brazos; junto con el sonido de su cuerpo dando contra el piso de piedra, sonaron los frascos de tinta rompiéndose.

Suspiró, aún tendido en el piso, mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros. Sus brazos le dolían, y estaba seguro que tendría un par de moratones en los brazos gracias a esta última caída.

—Vamos, Al, levanta —dijo Rose, tendiéndole la mano.

Albus levantó la mirada y se encontró primero con los oscuros y brillantes zapatos de su prima, y un poco más arriba, con su manita extendida.

Negando con la cabeza, se sujetó a ella y se levantó, limpiando sus manos contra la túnica del uniforme.

—¿Fue Scorpius de nuevo?

—Sí —dijo Albus con pesadumbre —, otra vez fue Scorpius.

Rose miró con pena a su primo y luego, al final del pasillo, a Scorpius, que los miraba con sus ojos grises y fríos. El chico parecía esperar sólo que Albus se pusiera en pie, antes de darse la vuelta y largarse por el pasillo, con sus demás compañeros.

—¿En serio no le has hecho nada? —preguntó Rose, ayudando a su primo a levantar los libros y plumas que se le habían caído.

—No que yo recuerde.

—¿Y se lo has preguntado?

—Varias veces —aseguró Albus, ya con todas sus cosas entre los brazos nuevamente.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Pues nada, que me odia y punto.

Rose inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando con atención a su primo, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Albus y Scorpius habían sido los mejores amigos desde el primer día de clases, cuando ambos habían sido sorteados a Slytherin, y además a compartir habitación. Ella se había sentido encantada por Scorpius, era una persona muy graciosa y amena. Incluso, intuía ella, tanto Scorpius como Albus habían sido los responsables de que ahora sus padres, ambos divorciados, se hubieran juntado.

Durante ese verano Harry y Draco les habían confesado a sus hijos que, aunque en un inicio habían sido amigos, ahora había surgido entre ellos algo más y que habían decidido vivir juntos, con la aprobación de sus hijos, claro. James y Lily aceptaron a regañadientes, solo porque no querían ver a su padre solo y porque Scorpius no les caía tan mal. Albus en cambio, había estado más que encantado por la situación, pues ya no se separaría de quién en ese momento era su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo…. Habían pasado un año desde entonces y este año escolar que recién se había iniciado había traído consigo una enemistad que no se veía desde hacía más de quince años: Potter vs. Malfoy.

Ella había hablado con Scorpius también, pero él no había querido soltar prenda. Eso la había desconcertado un poco, pues se había auto nombrado la confidente del grupo. Por lo menos Albus le contaba todo… o casi todo.

—¿Seguro que no le quitaste alguna cosa durante el verano? ¿No le acusaste de algo, o le delataste delante de su padre?

—Que no, su padre y yo nos llevamos bien, y Scorpius tampoco es alguien que vaya por allí metiéndose en problemas —aseguró Albus, mirando con pesar hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia la sala común, donde sería ignorado por Scorpius… si tan solo supiera porqué.

—Imposible, hay algo que se nos está escapando —masculló Rose, dispuesta a encontrar qué era eso que estaban pasando por alto.

* * *

><p>A sus quince años, Scorpius Malfoy tenía ya serios problemas, o al menos eso creía él.<p>

Su padre y su madre apenas se habían mantenido casados durante dos años, poco después de que él naciera, su madre se había ido a Grecia con un jugador de quidditch de la primera liga y le mandaba posters, tarjetas autografiadas y muchos dulces para navidad, pero nada más, nunca la había visto por más de dos días seguidos ni había sabido lo que era tener una madre de verdad.

Su padre en cambio, había permanecido a su lado, pero contrario a otros padres divorciados con niños pequeños, no había buscado encontrar otra mujer que supliera el papel de madre. Por mucho tiempo solo habían sido él y su padre. Pero cuando Scorpius tenía ocho años, su padre le había presentado un sujeto alto y de cabello oscuro al que debía llamar "tío Ed" y que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Un año después, en medio de una tormenta, Scorpius corrió al cuarto de su padre, para buscar refugio, y escuchó lo que le pareció una gran discusión. Normalmente no escuchaba a su padre discutir, pero estaba seguro que ese tono alterado era un reproche. Se preguntó qué había hecho el "tío Ed" para ser reprendido y un instante después, dicho "tío Ed" salió de la habitación, furioso y mascullando, y desapareció por la chimenea. Nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Luego de tío Ed, cuando Scorpius tuvo diez años, empezó a darse cuenta de que su padre algunas noches salía luego de que él se dormía, y que no siempre regresaba pronto, incluso más de una vez lo trató de esperar despierto en la cama de él, pero no lo había visto llegar hasta el día siguiente, completamente aseado… como si hubiera dormido en otro sitio. Su padre nunca le quiso responder a las preguntas que él hacía con respecto a eso.

Cuando había tenido once años, algo en su mente se activó de pronto y comprendió que el tío Ed y algunos otros amigos que, por descuido había conocido, no eran más que parejas, o novios… que su padre era gay.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts y había conocido a Albus, había encontrado en él a un gran amigo, porque sabía lo que era tener padres separados y le resultaba muy fácil hablar con él.

Sin embargo a sus padres, al señor Potter y a Draco, no les había simpatizado la idea en un inicio, pero ellos insistieron tanto que, al final, tuvieron que aceptar, llevándolos a algunos partidos de quidditch, recibiendo al otro en su cumpleaños, y dejándolos quedarse a dormir en la casa de uno de ellos cuando querían hacer pijamadas.

Aunque en un inicio tanto el señor Potter como su padre se habían mantenido en silencio y distantes, con el tiempo habían empezado a hablarse y a verse incluso cuando Albus y él no estaban allí.

Cuando, un año y medio atrás, su padre le dijo que había pasado más tiempo con el señor Potter, al que él podía llamar Harry de ahora en adelante, y que habían decidido estar juntos, todos en la misma casa, pero que solo lo haría con su consentimiento, Scorpius se había sentido contento. Al fin podría estar más y más tiempo con Albus.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Le gustaba Albus. Le gustaba mucho. Más que mucho. Un montón multiplicado por un eón… O sea que mucho más que un montón y mucho más que mucho.

Y entonces… no había sabido qué hacer.

Hasta que escuchó a Harry hablando con los padres de Rose. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia…. O mejor dicho, Scorpius se había escondido muy bien, y había escuchado como ellos molestaban a Harry recordándole que durante la escuela Draco y él se buscaban para pelear constantemente y que en el fondo siempre estuvieron seguros que aquello tenía un doble sentido.

Scorpius, por supuesto, no se había contentado con la opinión de aquellos adultos, y había ido a hablar con su padre. Se lo había preguntado de frente y sin tapujos: ¿Era verdad que Harry y él se molestaban todo el tiempo en el colegio? Y su padre había dicho que sí. ¿Y era porque Harry de alguna manera le gustaba? Y su padre había tardado un poco más en contestar a eso, aunque al final reconoció que sí, que probablemente así era, aunque no lo hubiera aceptado hasta después de mucho tiempo.

Y entonces Scorpius tuvo su solución.

De allí en adelante dejó de ser amable con Albus, e hizo todo lo contrario, molestándolo cada que pudiera, con tal de retarlo e incitarlo.

No estaba muy seguro de a qué, pero si a su padre le había funcionado, ¿por qué no a él?

* * *

><p>—Oye Albus ¿a ti te gusta Scorpius? —soltó de pronto Rose, ambos estaban en la biblioteca y a Albus casi se le cae el libro de las manos, mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.<p>

—Eso no… no es de tu incumbencia.

—Ajá —asintió Rose.

—¡Es en serio! —exclamó Albus, la bibliotecaria lo mandó a callar y sus mejillas se encendieron más aún.

—No pasa nada —se encogió de hombros Rose —, es solo que he estado pensando en que tal vez… ya sabes cómo es Scorpius de raro algunas veces...

—¿Raro?

—Sí, raro, ya sabes, como que no le gusta mucho decir lo que siente, lo cual creo que es culpa de que su madre…

—Rose —le interrumpió Albus. Lo que Scorpius sentía por su madre era algo que les había contado a ellos mucho tiempo atrás, y era algo que habían jurado no repetir.

—Nadie está escuchando —negó Rose —. En fin, que tal vez está tratando de llamar tu atención porque…

Albus se inclinó hacia delante tanto que su pecho daba contra la mesa, y su mirada verde estaba totalmente atenta a los labios de Rose, esperando que continuara.

—… aunque eso no importa porque, como dices que no te gusta…

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —protestó Albus.

La bibliotecaria arqueó una ceja y Albus supo, antes de que en verdad pasara, lo que sucedería a continuación.

Su libro, su mochila, sus pergaminos y sus tinteros salieron volando por la puerta, en tanto la silla se arrastraba y lo hacía ponerse en pie.

Albus le dio una mirada de fastidio a la bibliotecaria y una más molesta a Rose, mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Rose no se quedó en la biblioteca y lo alcanzó en el pasillo, aunque Albus en un inicio se negó a escucharla, no tardó en interesarse por su plan.

* * *

><p>Scorpius estaba recostado sobre su cama con las cortinas abiertas y repasando el pesado libro de pociones cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un tirón.<p>

Arqueó una ceja al ver a Albus Potter cruzar la habitación, pero, contrario a lo esperado, el chico no fue al baño, ni a su cama, sino que caminó directo hacia él.

—Potter… —empezó a reclamar cuando el chico se lanzó, sin más sobre él, jalándolo de las solapas de la túnica. Sus protestas quedaron apagadas por los labios de Albus sobre los de él. Albus estaba besándolo y él no sabía qué hacer. Casi inconscientemente levantó una mano y lo jaló del cuello, para evitar que se escapara.

Albus, jadeando se apartó unos centímetros de sus labios y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Era esto lo que querías? —preguntó cauteloso.

Scorpius contuvo el aire y luego asintió lentamente.

—Tonto… lo hubieras dicho antes —sonrió Albus, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Draco, tanto él como Harry estaban sentados junto a la chimenea, leyendo las cartas que Albus y Scorpius les habían enviado, confesando que, tras tantas peleas y problemas, finalmente habían decidido ser novios.<p>

—Yo sí —afirmó Harry, doblando la carta que su hijo le había enviado.

—¿Tú sí? —preguntó Draco, un poco mosqueado, por lo general no se le pasaban por alto los sentimientos de su hijo. Y tanto Harry como él habían estado bastante preocupados por la reciente enemistad entre ellos.

—Por supuesto, Scorpius es igual a ti, tú tampoco podías dejar de buscarme pelea en la escuela con tal de que te prestara algo de atención.

—No seas soberbio, Potter —recriminó Draco, arqueando una ceja —, eras tú el que no podía quitarse de mi camino ni un solo día.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Es Scorpius el que ha estado molestando a Albus, y solo digo que, de tal palo, tal astilla…

Draco no encontró qué responder a eso y entonces decidió por su estrategia más efectiva: Se lanzó por sus labios, hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Era una buena táctica, pues Harry también la disfrutaba.

**_FIN._**


End file.
